Broken
by Blue Penguin Lightning
Summary: After Jade mysteriously buys their freedom, Beck and Cat must pick up the pieces of their lives while struggling to figure everything out…Part II of III. Sequel to Survive. BAT *FRIENDSHIP* ONLY.
1. A Piece of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to Part II: Broken. You guys probably noticed the pairing is Beck and Cat. This is not a romance story. Bat will only be used as a friendship. Unlike Survive, I don't know how long this will be and if you have any questions as to what's going on, please let me know!

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**A Piece of Me**

* * *

Jade was hiding something from me and whatever it is, I knew it couldn't have been good. She was crying and Jade rarely ever cried, with the exception of the last couple of days. Whatever she was hiding from me, she didn't want me to know. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Cat, I need you to wake up," I whispered to her, shaking her gently. The last thing I needed to do was scare her. Being here was scaring her enough and I didn't have time to deal with it. I needed to find Jade. That was my first priority. Number two was getting us the hell out of here.

I didn't even know why I was silently counting to ten or why I hadn't already gone after her. I should have done it sooner. I should have done it right as she left. I shouldn't have even let her walk out the door. But seeing the trepidation in her eyes as she attempted to tell me goodbye told me that I needed to listen and follow what she said. So I waited. And right now, it ranked as the greatest regret of my life.

I loved Jade. How could I let her do that?

"Help me up," I said.

"Kay kay," she said softly. "Where's Jade?"

I grabbed Cat's shoulder and tried to push myself up using my good leg, which proved to be much more difficult than I anticipated. I knew it would be painful but I didn't expect to not have the energy to do such a miniscule task.

"Beck?"

I hobbled over to the door with Cat supporting me and turned the handle, surprised to see that it was actually unlocked. So what exactly did that mean for Jade? Did Jade really buy our freedom?

"It's open," Cat whispered.

"Slowly," I said.

As Cat push the door open, I didn't see anyone. I looked in every direction but couldn't find Jade. I needed to find Jade.

"Where's Jade?" she asked.

"I don't know. I need you to help me outside," I told her. It was only ten seconds that I had counted. Jade couldn't have gotten far in that little amount of time. None of them could have. And the fact that I couldn't find her was making me more anxious and terrified. To make matters even worse: the car they had brought us here in was gone.

My worst fear just became my reality: Jade was gone.

On the ground, just a few feet from the door, was her hammer necklace, the one I had given to her on our first anniversary. I picked it up and held it in my hand. I crashed to my knees, causing me to scream in agony, as my grip around it grew tighter. This was Jade's necklace and it wasn't on her.

"Beck? Where's Jade?" Cat asked, her voice small and shaken.

"She's gone," I whispered, a sob caught in my throat.

Jade was gone.


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG! I know I made a bunch of you guys cry with Survive and then seeing all the support for Survive and now Broken, I was in tears last night from it all. I can't even tell you what that meant to me.

And just to clear something up, even though Beck and Cat is the pairing for this story, Beck's heart is always going to belong to Jade. Jade is the only one for Beck. Beck and Cat is and will continue to only be a friendship in this story.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Reality**

* * *

"Jade!"

I had called her name five times and all I got back was an eerie silence. It didn't make sense. How could they have gotten away that quickly in such a short amount of time? It didn't seem possible. What was more screwed up about the entire situation is that it looked like Jade went along willingly and that wasn't who she was.

"Cat, I want you to go inside. Try to find a phone while I figure out what do," I ordered.

"I don't want to go alone," she whimpered. She wouldn't let go of me.

I sighed. I didn't want Cat out here while I tried to figure out what happened to Jade but I did promise Jade that I could keep Cat safe and I needed to hold true to my word right now. I knew Jade could take care of herself but I wasn't sure how capable she would be of that with the people she was with. They were ruthless, especially Trinity. With Jade's necklace in my hand and Cat's assistance and leverage, we made our way back inside.

"Beck, is that blood?" Cat questioned as she brought me over to the couch.

My heart stopped. "Yeah."

"Is it Jade's?" she softly asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know," I whispered back. I hoped it wasn't Jade's. As screwed up it as it sounded, I sort of hoped it was Robbie's because that had meant they hadn't hurt Jade…that Jade was still alive. I needed to hold on to those thoughts. Jade was strong…stubborn at times, but strong enough to handle pretty much anything someone threw at her. But these people and with everything we had endured…I was genuinely concerned for Jade's safety.

As I got situated on the couch, pain coursed through me again as I tried to elevate my knee. As much as I wanted to go after Jade, I wasn't in the physical shape to do it, and it killed me to not do it. But I wasn't going to let Cat go after her alone. I had to protect Cat.

"Cat, why don't you go grab some of the blankets out of the room?" I suggested, "I'll be here the whole time."

Cat shook her head. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, much like how Jade would have done.

"'Kay."

As Cat left, I reached over to grab the phone on the coffee table that I had noticed a moment before, dialed 911, and requested to talk to Officer Vega. We needed to get the hell out of here and we had no way to do it. We needed to get out of here so I could find Jade. She had to be so scared right now, even though I doubted she would admit it.

"Do you know where you are?" Officer Vega asked.

It took me a minute to remember what this place looked like from the outside. I didn't even think to look when I was outside. Jade was my priority then and was still high on that list. At the moment though, I needed to get Cat out of here and back to safety. Even with Trinity, Nash, and Stiles gone, I still didn't feel completely safe.

"I don't know where we are but I know it's a small brick house surrounded by trees and I know we crossed a rickety bridge to get here and it collapsed but I don't know beyond that."

"Is anyone there with you?"

"Cat Valentine."

"What about Robbie Shapiro or Jade West? Are they with you?"

Just hearing Jade's name made my heart race and break all at the same time. I looked over the back of the couch and Cat was still in the room, probably gathering _all_ the blankets and pillows from it.

"Robbie's dead and I don't know where Jade is," I whispered.

"We will be there as soon as possible. Are you and Cat safe?"

"I think so. I think we're the only ones here."

"We know where you are. Stay there and we'll be there soon. In the meantime, you and Cat need to stay warm and safe."

I nodded my head and realized how stupid that looked. Officer Vega couldn't hear a head shake. "Yes sir," I said and I hung up the phone. I let my head fall back as the guilt over not going after Jade took over again. Jade missing was my fault. _My fault._

"Beck, where's Jade?" Cat asked when she came back. She handed me one of the pillows and I placed it behind my head. She sat down on the couch and covered us both with the blanket.

"I don't know, Cat."

"You have to know where she is!"

I didn't though. I had no idea where Jade or Trinity or Nash or Stiles went. All I knew was Jade had to be terrified to be with them. I saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to say goodbye to me but couldn't.

"We have to find her!" Cat shouted.

I knew that. I would do anything to be able to hold her in my arms, to tell her that I love her, to keep her safe. But I couldn't do any of that because I didn't stop her from walking out the door.

_I didn't save her._

"They took her. They took Jade," I cried, unable to hold it back any longer. I couldn't stop. All I wanted was to protect Jade and Cat and Robbie and I couldn't do that right. Robbie was dead…Jade was gone…I had to take care of Cat. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I had promised Jade and I couldn't break that promise. Promises may only be words to some people but they're so much more than that to me. And there were so much more than words to Jade.

For Jade, I couldn't let anything happen to Cat.


	3. Comes a Rainbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who were in Twitter with me last night, thank you for your support when I didn't know what else to do. It really helped. So thank you.

Twitter: FF_BPL

The BIG reason why Part II: Broken is not in Jade's POV was that I didn't want to get sued from therapy bills from the nightmares you would have had from reading what happened to her. Trust me, I know! They're scary as hell!

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Comes a Rainbow**

* * *

The sounds of sirens woke me from my restless slumber. It wasn't like I was able to sleep much anyway with my leg killing me. What started as a searing pain in my knee spread to the point where my entire left leg was on fire. And somehow, the emotional pain of not knowing where Jade was hurt so much more.

I was never going to forgive myself for letting Jade walk out that door.

_Never_.

"Beck?" Cat asked groggily. "What is that?"

I sat up and drew Cat into a hug. As the sirens grew louder, her grip onto me did as well.

"It's the police. They're going to take us home, alright?" I told her.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "What about Jade? We can't leave her!"

I rubbed her back. I didn't know how to rationally explain to Cat that the only way we could find Jade was to get out of here and talk to the police. I couldn't think of a way to say that didn't result in me yelling at Cat. So I forced myself not to say anything. I was so used to being blunt with Jade but I couldn't do that to Cat.

As the door swung open and I made eye contact with Officer Vega, I felt a sense of relief. They had found us. We were going home. We were safe.

"Tori!" Cat screamed.

It took me a moment to notice Tori and André standing behind Officer Vega. Tori broke past her father and ran toward Cat, André in tow.

Tori broke past her father and ran toward Cat, André in tow.

"We found you. You're safe," Tori whispered to her as she hugged Cat.

"S-so scared," she cried.

"Where's Jade?" André asked.

"Don't know," I whispered, biting my lip and shaking my head. I could not let myself break down in front of Cat again like I had last night. Cat needed someone to be strong for her. Jade entrusted me to do that.

"What do you mean you don't know? What about Robbie?" he questioned.

I shook my head and looked back in the room we were trapped in for four days before turning back to look at André.

"You don't want to see it," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked Cat softly.

Cat shook her head. I was surprised by her answer. How were we supposed to be okay? I placed my hand on hers, still not touching her arms from the burns. I didn't want to alert Tori and André that it was actually worse than what it looked.

"It's okay. We're safe. It's over," I said quietly.

"Sir!" an officer shouted; he waved over Tori's Dad. I saw that he was standing by the door where we had been trapped.

"Wait!" I shouted. I didn't want Cat to even have to glance at Robbie's body again. I grabbed André's arm and pulled him down so I could whisper into his ear. "Don't let Cat see it again. Get her out of here, right now."

"We need to get you out of here," André replied.

He went to grab my hand and arm and I pulled them away.

"I can't walk," I softly explained. I looked down at my knee, which thankfully didn't hurt nearly as much when I wasn't moving, and then shook my head. As much as I wanted out of this place, I couldn't bring myself to move my knee anymore. Two paramedics came forward with a gurney and gently placed me onto it and rolled me into the ambulance.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked.

I looked around to make sure Cat wasn't nearby. I didn't want her to hear what happened. When I couldn't find her, I turned to the paramedic.

"They took a hammer and smashed my knee in," I whispered.

"You're going to need surgery to get that fixed," the paramedic said.

"Surgery?" Cat gasped. "But…Beck!"

"Sweetheart, you can't be in here. We need to get him–"

"It's fine! One minute! Just give me one minute with her!" I shouted at the paramedic.

"Don't leave me," she whispered. "You can't leave me."

"It's just my knee. They're going to make it so I can walk. It'll be fine," I told her, stroking her hair like how Jade usually did. "Shh."

I was nervous to go into surgery but I didn't want Cat to know that. But I knew I needed it done so…it didn't matter. It had to get done. If I wanted to be able to walk again, they had to put my knee back together.

"Will it make you better?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Tori and André will take care of you and they'll make sure you're okay, alright?"

Cat nodded her head before Tori gently escorted her out of the ambulance and the paramedics shut the door. I watched with sad eyes as we drove away but at least now we were safe and that had to count for something.

* * *

"Will he be able to walk again?"

"In time, yes. There was some rather serious damage but with time and physical therapy, he will recover."

As I opened my eyes, my parents and a doctor were standing by my bed. It took me a moment to realize that I was in the hospital.

"How are you feeling, Beck?" the doctor asked.

"Alright, considering it all," I replied. "You said there was damage?"

"Yes. Your knee cap was completely shattered. You'll need to attend physical therapy Mondays and Thursdays until you regain complete mobility."

"What's today?" I asked. I must have been in really bad shape if I didn't know what day it was.

"It's Thursday. You're first appointment is in an hour and then we're going to release you so the police can talk to you. You'll need to take it easy for the next couple of days. I'm not entirely sure what happened to you but your body's been through a lot and it needs time to recuperate."

I turned to my parents. "Jade? She…"

"That's one of the reasons the police have to talk to you."


	4. Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

Author's Note: Trinity's back...but don't worry, this is mild.

For those of you asking about Jade, don't worry, I'm bringing her in to calm you guys down, just not for a little while. Bare with me.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Pressure**

* * *

"I don't know where Jade is," I said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

I was tired and exhausted at this point. After having physical therapy, giving a statement, sitting down with sketch artists, and now this interrogation, I was already past my breaking point.

Why weren't they looking for Jade?

"They took her out of that room and she was gone for a few hours and when she came back in, she made me promise to look after Cat and when I went to go after her, she wasn't there. I couldn't find her anywhere. She's got to be with those people!" I tried to explain again.

"Beck–"

"She wouldn't just disappear! She wouldn't do that to Cat!"

_She wouldn't do that to me._

"What if Jade was in on it? What if she was with them in the beginning? Have you considered that?"

"Why would she do that? You have no idea how terrified she was when Stiles yanked her away from me!"

"She's an actress. She could have been acting."

I shook my head. I knew Jade; she wouldn't have let Trinity and Nash and Stiles do this to us and especially not to her. Jade cared. She was worried about all of us, even me when we were still broken up.

"_I'm especially excited to play with your little girlfriend or is she your ex? I can't tell yet," Trinity said. "You seem to care about her but she doesn't seem happy with you."_

_I screamed as Trinity slid her knife into my arm and dragged it slowly through my flesh before removing it. She took admiration in her work which I found sickening._

"_I can't wait to have my turn with her but for now, you'll suffice. I'm sure she'll be more fun than the cute little redhead. When she cried–"_

"_Don't you dare talk about Cat," I seethed._

"_Like a kitty," she continued. "She had it easy but the rest of you…"_

_She grabbed a large hammer from the counter and handed it to Nash._

"_I'm going to enjoy this," she said softly, a smile on her face the entire time._

I cringed as I remembered that conversation. Jade wouldn't have done that to us; she wouldn't have willingly let other people do that to us. She wouldn't have let them do what Cat had to endure. Cat was her best friend. Cat still is her best friend.

"Why would Jade do that?" I countered.

"Why not?"

"Are you trying to say that she wanted this to happen because I tell you flat out that she didn't! She was just as scared as the rest of us!"

"We can't rule anything out at this time."

"Jade didn't do anything wrong!"

"We can't prove that yet. We have to consider all the options."

"Jade's not an accomplice! They have her and they're probably hurting her! You have to find her!" I shouted. "If I knew where Jade was, I would tell you but I don't. Please, you need to find Jade."

"That's enough. Stop badgering him," Officer Vega, or David as he now let me call him, said from the doorway. He ushered me out of the room before stepping inside. Maybe he could knock some sense into them.

"They're not looking for her," Cat said softly as I sat down next to her.

I was infuriated with the police for not looking for Jade. Jade was in danger every minute she was with Trinity and Nash and Stiles but especially Trinity. Trinity had no remorse for what she did. She'd have no mercy on Jade, which only made me fear for Jade's safety even more.

The fact that the police thought Jade was accomplice just killed me though. We had never met this people before that night. I don't know how I knew but I knew they were going to hurt Jade. I didn't know if I would ever see Jade alive again.

David sat down in front of me and sighed.

"Beck, how would you feel about a polygraph test?" he asked.

I broke down, completely losing any composure that I had. They didn't believe me.

"I'm not lying to you. I don't know where Jade is. I really don't. Please, they killed Robbie. We have to find Jade," I sobbed with my hands on my face. It hurt me to even think they might kill Jade but I knew it was a possibility.

"There's an Amber Alert out for her. We will get her back," David told me.

Cat sat down beside me and laid against my shoulder. While I wasn't allowed to be interviewed in the same room as her, I knew today must have been tough on her. It was somewhat comforting to know they were looking for Jade but I wanted results. I wanted her in my arms.

"That's not good enough! You find her! Find her!" a man shouted suddenly before storming off.

"Sir!" an officer called but the man kept walking off.

"Cat, do you know who that is?" I asked. I didn't recognize him but he looked upset. He seemed so familiar though but I couldn't place him anywhere.

"Jade's Dad."


	5. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

Author's Note: So I'm sorry that it's short but I wanted this chapter by itself. It had such a different tone for me from the last one and definitely from the one coming after it.

You might want a tissue.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Broken Glass**

* * *

Day three without Jade.

Saturday.

I don't know how I found the strength to get out of bed to go to Robbie's funeral but not going wasn't an option in my mind. Robbie was our friend and I could barely wrap my mind around the fact that we were going to bury our friend. He was only seventeen; we shouldn't be burying him at seventeen.

His parents had opted for a small and quiet service with only close friends and family. I just couldn't get past the idea that he was gone still. While I wasn't the closest of friends with him, he didn't deserve what happened to him.

But then again, none of us did.

_Jade didn't._

"Are you holding up alright?" André asked me.

I shook my head. No. I looked at Cat, who was crying softly into Tori's shoulder. I had to keep it together for Cat because while his sudden departure hurt me, I knew it had to Cat so much worse. She was in love with Robbie and when she was by him when he died. I knew she would never forget that moment.

I knew I wouldn't.

As they moved the procession outside, Cat, Tori, André, Trina, and I stood the side, allowing the family to have their final moment alone with Robbie. I couldn't even fathom what they were going through. Even though we were a good fifteen feet away, when they started to lower Robbie's casket, my heart sank. It was almost like it was official now.

"No," Cat whispered.

After the family stepped away, we made our way up to Robbie's burial site. Even with people around me, I felt so alone.

"Do you think he's having spaghetti in heaven?" Cat asked me.

She turned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Had I not been on crutches to move, I would have been hugging her back.

"With meatballs?" she cried into my shirt. "Robbie loved meatballs."

"I can't believe he's gone," Tori whispered.

"Can we go now? I'm late for my foot bleaching," Trina whined.

"Robbie's dead and we just buried him and you're worried about being late to your foot bleaching?" I practically shouted. I knew Trina didn't like Robbie but did she have to be that inconsiderate right now. Did she not even realize what his loss was doing to us?

_To Cat?_

"Do you know how long it took me to get that appointment?"

"ROBBIE'S DEAD!" I screamed at her but she didn't get it. She grabbed her phone from her purse and walked away.

"No," Cat mumbled. She continued to mumble but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Cat, you have to look at me when you talk to me, alright?"

Cat stepped back and wiped some of the tears off her face.

"No more yelling or fighting. I don't want to be reminded of it. It makes me miss Jade even more," she explained softly.

"Still don't know where Jade is?" André asked.

"They're looking but they can't find anything," Tori answered.

"Can I stay in your RV tonight?" Cat whispered as she wrapped her arms back around me.

"If you want," I replied. Whatever Cat wanted because Jade would want me to do whatever Cat wanted.

"I don't want to be alone."

I'm sure there was a multitude of reasons as to why Cat didn't want to be alone but none of them truly mattered. I had Jade's promise to keep and that's what really mattered.

"We'll stay with you two tonight," André said softly.

"Thank you. Cat needs it," I replied.

_I needed it._

* * *

_Robbie Shapiro_

_November 13, 1994 – February 21, 2012_


	6. Dead Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: I promised you guys that I would bring Jade back in. However, I did not tell you the circumstances in how it would happen.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Dead Promises**

* * *

"You haven't touched your meatballs," I said softly. Cat wouldn't stop talking about meatballs after we walked away from Robbie's grave, so André and Tori went to grab some spaghetti and meatballs for us to eat at my RV.

"They remind me of Robbie," Cat replied quietly.

"You know, if Jade was here…" I started.

"But she's not! She's not here!"

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?" I said, struggling to keep the anger out of my voice. I couldn't stop thinking about Jade. I knew she was missing and it killed me.

"Bringing it up doesn't help either of us," she pointed out. "Can we watch a movie? Anything?"

Tori went over to my fish tank and grabbed one of the DVDs in the pile while André set up the TV and DVD player. I didn't even notice what Tori had put into my DVD player and I didn't even care. It didn't matter what movie she put it, I knew it would somehow remind me of Jade.

* * *

"_Beck! Wake up! They found Jade!" Tori shouted at me, shaking my arm frantically. "We've got her! She's at the police station right now!"_

_I jumped out of bed and raced down to the police station, desperate to see Jade. They found her. She was safe._

_As I raced inside, Jade was sitting in a chair with her knees up to her chest and covered with a blanket. She was unharmed…unscathed…absolutely perfect. Relief washed through me as I realized that they didn't hurt her._

"_Beck!" she shouted. She dropped the blanket and ran towards me. _

_I couldn't breathe as her lips locked with mine but I didn't care. I had Jade back in my arms…back in my life…and that's all that mattered._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you? To have a happy ending?" Trinity asked._

_I wrapped my arms tighter around Jade as I kissed her temple reassuringly. I was never going to let her go again. Trinity walked toward us, her knife in her hand._

"_To have her back in your arms where she's safe?" Trinity continued._

_I looked down at Jade, only to see that Jade wasn't in my arms any longer. Trinity had her arms snaked around Jade, holding a knife to her neck._

"_The world's not a happy place, is it?"_

_Jade was crying and I was powerless to stop it. Every time I took a step closer to Trinity, she took a step back, dragging Jade with her._

"_Well, it's not," Trinity said._

My eyes shot open and the first thing I heard was my heart rapidly beating in my ears. It took me a minute to realize that I was having a nightmare as I looked down and saw Cat's hand gripped tightly in my own.

"You alright?" Tori asked me.

I shook my head and pressed my free hand to my forehead. The sheer thought of Trinity doing anything to Jade made me want to throw up.

"No," Cat mumbled. Suddenly, she was shaking against me. I sat up, forcing her sleeping form to as well.

"Wake up," I whispered into her ear. The last thing I needed to was scare her, especially if she was have a nightmare.

"Cat," Tori called.

"Please?" I softly begged. I hated seeing Cat upset.

"Beck?" Her eyes were wide and scared. I wrapped my arms around her even more securely and squeezed tightly.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered softly.

She shook her head but if there was anything that Jade had taught me about dealing with Cat is was that sometimes you had to make her talk, even if she didn't want to. Right now was one of those times. She looked down at her arms and rubbed them and I realized that I didn't need the question at all.

"They still hurt," she whispered.

"What hurts?" André asked.

Cat shook her head again as she looked at her arms.

"You don't have to show them if you don't want to," I said. I remember what Cat was like when we tried to see what had happened the first time.

"Cat?" Tori asked.

Cat rolled her sleeve up and allowed her burns to come into view. Tori looked like she wanted to cry when she saw what happened and I could see André filling with rage. I didn't blame him. I was angry at what Trinity had done.

"They're so ugly," she said softly.

I placed my hands on her arms and I was a bit surprised when she didn't flinch and pull away.

"I'm ugly," she continued. "These…they're…"

I shook my head.

"Cat, you're beautiful. These," I said, holding her arms gently, "just prove how strong you are for surviving and making it through what happened."

"Jade's strong," she said. "Why? Why did they take her?"

"I promise that we'll get her back," I said. We had to get her back. We had to.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Cat stated.

I knew where that remark came from too. Jade and I had both promised her that we would all get out of that place, including Robbie. Cat and I were the only ones who made it out.


	7. Lockers and Closets

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: Updates are going to be a little further apart. And for those of you asking about Jade...I know what's going on. Please trust me...

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Lockers and Closets**

* * *

It was scary to think that it had only been sixteen days since we had been kidnapped and now twelve days without Jade.

I had taken my time before coming back to school, just unable to deal with everything going on in my life. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The police were looking for Jade but they hadn't found anything yet, which only made things worse.

_I couldn't bear to think of life without Jade._

At least I was starting to make a little progress in physical therapy. Earlier this morning, my therapist had managed to get me to bend my knee halfway but I still wasn't any closer to walking. My therapist said it would take time for the muscles to regain their strength but at least using the crutches seemed to allow me to have a little more freedom.

It counted for something at least.

It was Monday. I needed some sense of normalcy and insisted on coming to school. I didn't care that I was exhausted but I was tired of being cooped up in my RV. Besides, I had missed enough school. And Cat was here. I wasn't sure if I needed to be here to support Cat or if I needed to be here so she could support me.

First period was getting out in ten minutes and I knew that trying to make it there before the end of class was futile at best. So instead of wasting my energy in what I knew would be a failed attempt, I made my way over to Robbie's locker. André had told me that Cat tended to go there after classes and I figured it had to be the best place to meet her.

As I reached Robbie's locker, it finally hit me that Jade's locker was right beside his. How could I have not noticed? I took a deep breath as I traced over the multitude of scissors…Jade's scissors: the thing she valued more than anything in the world, sometimes even over me.

_Why did they have to take her?_

Why didn't they take me or both or even all of us? Why did they just take Jade? I didn't understand. I wanted her back! I _needed_ her back.

"Beck! You're here!" Tori shouted.

"Yeah," I said softly, running my hand over the scissors on Jade's locker. There was a part of me that wanted to take the scissors off, just so I could have a pair but I couldn't destroy Jade's locker.

"Cat locked herself in the janitor's closet. We tried to get her out earlier but she won't budge. We're hoping she'll listen to you. You guys seem a lot closer now," Tori explained.

I nodded my head. I knew that Cat and I were closer now than before this entire experience. It wasn't hard to tell. I knew what she was feeling and she knew I was feeling. I tightened my grip on my crutches and started my trek over to the janitor's closet. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Cat, it's me," I said quietly.

"'Kay," she replied and I took that as my cue to come in. Cat was lying on the floor with a coloring book. I wasn't sure if I should be more concerned that she was in the janitor's closet or that she was coloring like nothing was wrong.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Coloring," she replied sadly.

"In the janitor's closet?"

"It's where Jade goes when she's upset!"

"And you're coloring with a black crayon. Cat Valentine doesn't color with a black crayon," I pointed out. I set my bag down and leaned against the wall next to her. I needed to relieve some of the pressure of my leg. Physical therapy this morning was rough but at the very least, a bit productive.

"I already went through the blue one!"

"Well, why are you coloring with sad colors?"

"Because I'm sad."

"Jade?"

Cat nodded her head.

"And Robbie," she added. "It's not fair. Why did they have to do that to us? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people," I said. I didn't even know why I was telling Cat that because if anyone tried to tell me that, I probably would have decked them, despite not being a violent person. Jade wasn't a bad person but this horribly awful happened to her.

"Can bad things happen to Trinity then? Because she's bad?"

I don't know how but Cat's comment made me smile a little. Yes, something bad should happen to Trinity for whatever she was doing to Jade. I don't know how I knew but I knew Jade was suffering and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You gotta stop ditching class," I finally said. "Come on. You're late to math."

"Can't we just stay in here? At least until next period? I'm too sad to math."

"You know, Tori said you used that excuse earlier last week with science," I pointed out.

"I was too sad to science!" she argued. "I still am! Class is halfway over anyway. So can we stay here?"

"Fine but you're going to Sikowitz's class afterwards. Deal?"

"Can we get coffee too? Jade loves coffee," she asked.

Cat wasn't a coffee drinker and I didn't want her to get addicted to it, especially since she was usually hyper enough, but if it made her feel better right now, I was willing to go along with whatever she wanted.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Kay. You wanna color the tiger or the scissors?" she asked as she held up two different coloring books.

"Give me the black crayon."


	8. Black Scissors

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter isn't too sad and I promise the next chapter will have a slightly funnier/happier moment.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

Twitter: FF_BPL

* * *

**Black Scissors**

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling the end of second period, I nudged Cat with my good leg. She was going to Sikowitz's class, whether or not she wanted to. She couldn't keep hiding in this closet.

"You promised," I reminded her.

I waited patiently as she packed up her coloring book and crayons and grabbed her backpack. I stood to the side as she opened the door, needing the full support of the crutches right now.

"You can walk with those okay?" Cat asked me.

"I can walk enough to get to where I need to go," I replied.

The bell rang a second time, signaling the start of our next class. I didn't mind that we were late. As long as we made it to Sikowitz's class, that was a step in the right direction.

"Beck! Cat! I've been looking for you," Lane called as he rounded the corner.

Cat stood beside me and looked to the floor.

"Cat, you're not in trouble," he quickly said. "I'd like to talk to you two in my office."

Cat looked up at me and I nodded my head. Maybe talking to someone who knew us, and knew Jade and Robbie, might make things easier to deal with. Besides, Lane was a counselor; maybe not a trauma or grief counselor, but a counselor nonetheless.

"Can I sit in the bamboo spinning chair that hangs from the ceiling?" Cat asked as we walked in.

"Sure," Lane told her.

As I made my way inside, I sat down on the couch. It felt like almost everything required at least double the energy it used to so not being able to walk was really taking a toll on me. Lane sat down in the chair beside Cat and across from me.

"How are you coping?" Lane asked.

Cat looked at me and then brought her knees up, causing the chair to swing a little faster.

"I'm not," I immediately said with an edge in my voice. "I can't. I doubt Cat is."

"Beck," she whispered and I immediately knew what I did wrong. Cat didn't like the edge in my voice. Cat needed someone calm around her to keep her together and that was difficult for me to do when Jade was missing.

I turned my attention back to Lane. Why did he really want to talk to us?

"Are we in here because the police don't believe me when I said I don't know where Jade is?" I asked.

Lane shook his head.

"You two are in here because Sikowitz and Helen and most of the staff here are worried about your well-being. What makes you think the police set this meeting up?"

_Because the police think Jade's involved and this is somehow her fault…_

"When I said goodbye to Jade–" I began.

"You got to say goodbye to Jade?" Cat shouted at me.

"Cat, you were sleeping," I tried to justify.

"You could have woken me up! How could you! Jade…you…Beck…"

She grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulders, and stormed out of Lane's office. I sighed. I never should have brought it up. I stood up, propping my crutches up to walk with them, and started toward the door. I needed to deal with Cat.

"Beck, give Cat a little space," Lane said as I reached the door.

I took a deep breath as I began to rationalize Lane's reasoning. It made sense. When Robbie died, Cat didn't want us nearby…she just wanted him. And now she wanted Jade…but Jade wasn't here. Trinity took her…Trinity caused all this damage.

"I fucking hate her," I whispered.

"Who? Jade? Cat?" Lane asked.

"No," I replied softly, shaking my head. "Trinity…she took Jade away…and she…she…she single handedly killed Robbie."

I was there when it all started. I watched, unable to do anything, as she stabbed Robbie the first time. It wasn't a fatal stab but still…she did it without any kind of remorse…she was smiling. Even Nash and Stiles didn't seem to care.

I turned around and started to make my way back over to the couch when a pair of scissors, black ones, caught my eye. I sighed heavily; Jade was everywhere. I picked them up and tried to suppress the urge to break down and cry then.

_Why Jade?_

"Can I have these?" I asked softly.

"Beck, those are scissors," Lane pointed out to me.

"I know. Jade loves scissors," I whispered.

Lane took the scissors in my hand sat them down on the table in front of us.

"Beck, I know you must feel–" Lane began before I cut him off. He didn't know.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like!" I shouted. "I can't hold her. I can't tell her how much I love her or that it's all going to be okay or that's she safe. I don't know that! How am I supposed to know that?"

Lane sat down beside me and placed the black handled scissors in my hand.

"You're right, Beck. I don't know what this is like for you or for Cat. I can't imagine what you two are going through or what you had to go through in those four days."

"I feel closer to Jade when I have scissors in my hand," I explained softly. "Jade loves scissors and black's her favorite color. Everything reminds me of her. I skipped second period and stayed in the janitor's closet with Cat because that's where Jade goes when she's upset! Lane, I can't go anywhere without thinking of her or being reminded of her."

"Beck, you have to find a way to allow yourself to move forward while still keeping Jade's memory–"

"Don't even hint at the fact that she's dead. She's not dead."

"If there's one thing we all know about Jade, it's that she's strong willed. She won't give up without a fight. You know that better than anyone."

Yeah. Jade was strong. I didn't know how but she would find a way through this. She would come back.

Jade West doesn't give up.


	9. White Mocha

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was partially inspired by my first coffee drink: a triple white mocha. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking but it was GOOD!

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**White Mocha**

* * *

When I left Lane's office, the first place I went to was the janitor's closet. It's the most likely place Cat would go. Tori and André had seen there a lot in the week I wasn't in school. As I approached said door and looked in, no Cat.

I knew that Sikowitz's class was still going on, Cat could have gone there, but the likelihood of that with her being upset didn't add up. If she was too sad to math, she wouldn't go to an acting class to push her emotions when they were already out of control.

I pulled my PearPhone out of my pocket where I heard it beep. I had a text message from Cat. She was in the black box theatre. At least I knew where she was, which more than I could say for Jade. When I stepped into the theatre, Cat was lying on the floor. Not to my surprise, she was coloring again. That seemed to be her go-to plan when she was upset. If only life was that simple…

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I don't know…a little bit…" she replied, her eyes never leaving the coloring book.

"Why?"

I knew the answer but I needed Cat to say it. Cat couldn't keep bottling things up inside. She needed them out in the open and I wouldn't judge her. I knew what she went through, maybe not entirely, but for the most part I did.

"You got to say goodbye to Jade. I didn't," she said softly.

I hated having to say goodbye to Jade in the way I did. I didn't understand why she pulled away when I grabbed her hand. Having to say goodbye to her ripped my heart out. I didn't want to even think about Jade having to say goodbye to Cat. It would have completely destroyed Cat.

"What did Jade say when you said goodbye?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. I could tell Cat what Jade had made me promise, as long as I didn't tell Cat how emotionally destroyed Jade looked and behaved.

"Jade made me promise to take care of you," I replied.

"You have though. You're always there," she said.

She put up her coloring book and stood up. "Is that all she said?"

I briefly thought about lying to Cat but thought better of it. "She told me to count to ten."

"Like when you guys broke up?"

I closed my eyes. "Yeah. Exactly like when we broke up."

"Did you remember three?"

I nodded my head. Yes, Cat, I remembered number three.

"Can we still get coffee afterschool?"

I hadn't been inside a coffee shop since…it didn't matter. If this is what would make Cat happy, I could find a way to do it.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"What can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

"Two black coffees," Cat ordered. She turned to me. "You like black coffee, right?"

"A white mocha for her," I corrected. No way was Cat going to drink black coffee. I knew she wouldn't like it.

"Single, double, or triple?" the cashier asked.

"Single," I immediately replied. Cat did not need that much caffeine.

"But–"

"I'm going to sit down and when they finish our drinks, you bring them over, alright?" I said. I needed off my crutches. My arms were starting to ache. Being on crutches took a lot out of me.

I stumbled over toward one of the tables tucked away in the corner. As I sat down, I started to regain some feeling in my arms. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand to deal with these crutches. I'd been on them for almost a week and a half and I hated every minute of it.

"Why won't you let me have black coffee? Every time we come here, you always get me a mocha," Cat asked me as she handed me my coffee and sat down. "Jade likes it."

"You won't like it," I replied; I wish she would drop the subject.

"You don't know that."

"Do you want to try mine? Would that make you happy?" I asked.

Cat nodded her head and I shook mine as she brought the searing hot liquid to her lips and slowly tilted the cup back. But as quickly as she brought the cup up, she put it down.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it. Are you going to go back to your white mocha now?" I asked.

"How does Jade drink that and how do you drink it?" she questioned me.

I was trying to find any way to stay as close to Jade as I could. Her not being here was tearing me apart but I didn't want to let Cat see that. Cat needed all the support I could give her and then some.

"I just can," I replied. When Jade and I first started dating, we spent a lot of time in coffee shops. Even being in one right now was difficult for me. I could see where we sat on our first date from where Cat and I were sitting.

"Next time we come here, can I get a triple white mocha?" Cat asked.

"You know, this is the first time we've come here so how can you say that I order you a mocha every time we come here?" I asked. "And no. You're hyper enough drinking one shot of caffeine. I can't imagine what three shots of it would do to you."

"Every time Jade and I came here, she would order me a mocha. It's sorta funny how you do the same thing when I never told you. It's like you guys are meant to be together…you're so perfect…and Robbie…"

I placed my hand on Cat's. I needed her to focus on me for a minute.

"While we are in this coffee shop, let's try not to think about everything going on. This is our tradition and we'll do it every day I don't have physical therapy. Cat, I know you're unhappy and you're sad and I get that. I really do but we both need a moment where we can forget that everything happened and just be friends in a coffee shop, alright?"

Cat nodded her head and took another sip of her mocha. She almost acted like how she used to before the earthquake and it was nice.

"Can I get a scon?" she asked.

"Scone," I corrected as I fished a twenty out of my wallet.

"Maybe in Canada," she stated as she grabbed the money from my hand.

"Get me one too!" I called after her.

"A caramel macchiato," I heard a woman order shortly after Cat ordered her scones. "Make it a double. It's been a bad day."

"Here are your scones," the cashier said, handing them to Cat. She grabbed them and then I noticed how quickly Cat came back to me, almost fearfully in a way…like she couldn't wait to get away from where she was.

"Beck?" she asked when she brought back the scones. I immediately picked up the slight edge of terror in her voice. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we leave early? That woman by the counter looks like Trinity and I…I can't…please?"

I looked over to the counter and saw a blond-haired woman. I looked back at Cat, who looked to be on the verge of a panic attack and I didn't know how to deal with that.

"Carry my coffee and the scones and we'll get out of here," I told her.

"Scons!"


	10. Jade

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: So I was going to update this tomorrow but I decided to upload early. Before you read the third section, take a deep breath. This is your benefit and mine.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Jade **

* * *

"You promised! Now come on!" Cat shouted.

"I didn't promise anything," I pointed out.

It was Saturday…three weeks since the day and two and a half weeks with still no word on Jade.

Tori and André were hosting a movie marathon at Tori's house but Cat refused to go without me, so I was going by default. Actually, it was nice to get out of my RV, hang out with friends, almost pretend to be normal again…even if I was still on crutches. But I was getting better. My therapist said that after next week, I probably wouldn't even need them.

When Cat and I arrived, Cat knocked on Tori's door twice, waited, and then knocked three more times. Why: I hadn't the faintest idea.

"You know why I love doors?" Cat asked as we waited for Tori or André to open it.

"Why?" I asked, just to amuse her.

"They're like presents like hinges!"

I shook my head. Cat was looking forward to this movie marathon maybe a little too much but this was the happiest I had seen her since our coffee outing. Actually, she looked happier now then she did after her white mocha.

"What are you doing outside?" André asked.

He was holding four large pizza boxes in his hand.

"We're waiting for you or Tori to open the door but you're out here," Cat explained. "Is that pizza? I love pizza!"

André pushed past us just enough to knock on the door. "Yo! Tori! I got the pizza! And Beck!"

"And Cat!" Cat shouted before André could.

From the other side of the door, I could hear Tori scrambling to get the door.

"Hey. Sorry. I thought you guys weren't gonna be here for another twenty minutes," she said.

"No problem," I stated.

"Can we watch _Detective Blowhole_? You know, the movie about the crime fighting dolphin?" Cat asked when we walked in.

"You could suggest any movie in the world, but you know Cat's stuck on that movie now," I pointed out.

"I'm good," André said.

"André, do you want to get the plates for the pizza while Cat sets up the movie?" Tori asked.

André nodded his head and Cat immediately starting digging through the pile of movies until she found her prize. I'm pretty sure she broke a world record in the process by how fast she was going. Two minutes later, Cat was sitting beside me, Tori had the remote in her hand and was ready to get started, and André was coming back from the kitchen with four plates of pizza is his hands.

"Alright, let's get this started," André said.

"Shh…the movie's starting," Cat whispered.

* * *

I hadn't heard Cat laugh so much as she watched the movie and I loved every moment of it…of Cat laughing. She sounded like herself again and I knew I was keeping Jade's promise and that she would be proud of me.

"Can we watch the sequel now? The one where he defends the school for the piranha attack?" she asked.

"Shut up! You're so gross! Just…ugh!"

"What was that?" Tori asked.

Just then, Trina walked in the door, carrying a multitude of shopping bags, obviously disgusted by something.

"Cat, your brother's in the car barking on about some funky nut bomb he ate and he kept hitting on me. Disgusting," Trina said. "How are you even related to that…thing?"

Tori, André, and I all exchanged glances but kept silent. I sort of wish I had been out there to see Cat's brother hitting on Trina because it must have been funny.

"I guess I should go. I think we're out of the Funky Nut Blast and if I don't get more for him to take his special medicine in, Beck, I might be sleeping in your RV for the rest of the year," Cat said.

"You're welcome by anytime," I told her. "Always."

I meant it too. Cat was like a sister to me. I'd protect her with my life, just like I would for Jade.

"So Beck…tonight, if you're not busy," Trina started after Cat left.

"Trina!" Tori shouted.

"What? Hot single guy in our house and I'm supposed to leave him alone?!" she retorted.

"Yes! Beck doesn't want to go out with you!"

"I don't!" I shouted. Maybe then she would get the idea. "No one likes you."

"He's in love with Jade," André said.

How many clues did Trina need?

"But I'm so much better than that crabby ganky ex-girlfriend of yours," Trina said.

She attempted to drape her arms over my shoulders, but I wasn't having any of it. I swiftly turned around and slapped Trina across the face. I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I'd rather be alone in my trailer than deal with the stupidity of Trina.

"Beck!" Trina shouted at me but I didn't care.

"You deserved that," Tori said.

"Yeah, you did," André added.

"Beck is always going to love Jade and her not being here hurts him more than you can imagine!" Tori shouted at her. I was surprised when Trina didn't immediately say something. "Beck is never going to love you! He doesn't even like you!"

"Tori," I whispered. Now I understood why Cat hated the fighting so much. It ripped you apart on the inside. Words were essentially swords. "Just stop."

"Beck, don't go. Stay for a little while," Tori said. "We miss having you around."

"Beck?" I heard David half asked, half stated.

I turned around upon hearing my name. David was standing in the kitchen, next to the garage door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come down to the police station with me."

My heart skipped a few beats. Going down to the police station couldn't be a good sign right now.

"Is it about Jade?" I asked.

David nodded his head. "I'll explain everything after we get there."

* * *

When we arrived, David immediately led me over to his desk and had me sit down. At least I wasn't here for another interview for them to slander Jade's name. My jean jacket was sitting in an evidence bag on the desk. Beside it in another bag was Jade's black dress she was wearing when all this started. Everyone's faces were either somber or completely void of emotion. I sat down in the chair by them as David conducted business. Across the room, I saw Jade's parents…this concerned Jade.

They found Jade.

They had to have found Jade.

As Jade's parents left, David sat down in front of me and grabbed the bag that held my jacket.

"Is this your jacket?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"And this dress?"

"It's Jade's," I whispered. "That's what she was wearing."

David set the two bags back down on his desk and sat down in front of me. He wrung his hands together and I knew something was wrong. Whatever David was going to tell me, he was trying to delay it.

"The people who had you, and who we think have Jade, have done this before. Thanks to you and Cat, they finally have names."

"They've done this before?" I asked. _Jade_.

David nodded his head. "They're serial killers. Including Robbie, the FBI has been able to link them to twenty-six murders; the victims were all about your age. The fact that you and Cat survived and made it out of there is a miracle."

My fear for Jade's safety just went from a fifty to a thousand almost instantly. These people could very well kill her.

"Then why am I here? Why couldn't you tell me this in your house?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"We got a call this morning regarding Jade," David began again.

My heart started racing. I didn't know what David might say but I was almost terrified to hear it.

"We checked it out but there wasn't anyone there. We did however find your jacket and we also found blood, a significant amount of blood, on that dress and your jacket."

I shook my head. I didn't like where this conversation was going. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"We tested the blood on the jacket. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but it matches Jade's and her DNA is on your jacket. I'm sorry."

My world stopped. It couldn't be Jade's blood on my jacket. It couldn't be. It wasn't hers. It couldn't have been hers!

"You didn't find Jade though," I said.

David took a deep breath.

"Beck, you have to face what might be the inevitable: Jade might be dead. I'm sorry."

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "No! NO!"

"Beck–"

"She's not! She can't!" I screamed.

"Beck–"

"No!"

Jade couldn't be dead.

She couldn't be dead!

She just couldn't be.


	11. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: So _Broken_ is finished being written and I'm so excited. I'm sorry this chapter is so sad but to rush right into chapter 12 just didn't feel natural and I still had to deal with the trauma of chapter 10. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I have a surprise for you in the next chapter.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of the next chapter (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**Without You**

* * *

Yesterday, Cat called me a zombie. I wasn't surprised; I didn't even care. I hadn't told her about Jade yet; I couldn't bring myself to do it. Cat and Jade were best friends. Cat didn't need more tragedy in her life. But letting her believe that Jade just might be alive didn't seem fair either.

I hadn't seen Jade in twenty-two days and right now that's all I wanted. I wanted to see her. I wanted to know if she alive even though she was with serial killers. I couldn't fathom the idea of her being dead. We already lost Robbie; we couldn't lose Jade too.

I had missed first period this morning, due to physical therapy. But on the upside, I wasn't on crutches anymore. Somehow, I think that was the highlight of my month: not being on crutches anymore.

But nothing mattered when my eye caught Jade's locker.

Her beautiful black locker she ever so carefully covered with scissors which so perfectly defined who she was.

_Would she ever open it again?_

The bell rang, signaling the start of second period and I didn't care. Class didn't matter.

_Nothing mattered._

I slid down the wall beside her locker and pulled the pair of black scissors from my bag. Even holding these scissors made me miss Jade and want her back that much more.

_Where was she? Was she alive? Please be alive._

"Hey," Tori said, sitting down beside me. "You're missing math."

I couldn't even find it in myself to respond. Instead, I just held the black scissors that I had been carrying around everywhere. Why didn't they find Jade instead of my jacket and her dress?

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Jade," I replied. "It's always Jade."

"Maybe you should talk to Lane about this," Tori suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, he's a counselor. He might help."

I shook my head. Lane couldn't do a damn thing.

"Beck, we're all worried about you. Even Cat's freaked out about you," Tori said.

"Cat doesn't know though."

"My Dad told her a little. I'm not sure how much but she knows some things. Talk to Lane. Please?"

I shook my head again. I felt tears run down my face but I didn't care.

"You know, if Jade was here," Tori started before I cut her off.

"Don't you dare," I seethed. "You don't know…anything…what this is like…to even fathom that I might not be able to hold her or touch her or kiss her or tell her how much I love her and hear her yell at you or me for looking at other girls. You don't know!"

"Which is why you need to talk to Lane."

"He doesn't know either. None of you do! Cat might but that's it!" I shouted.

"Beck, I'm asking you as a friend to talk to him. You don't have to talk about Jade but you keeping this bottled up is going to destroy you inside and I don't want to a lose a friend. None of us can stand to lose a friend right now. Please?"

I finally looked up at Tori, seeing the fear throughout her brown eyes. I nodded my head and slipped the scissors into my bag and made my way over to Lane's office. Maybe talking would help…

When I arrived, Lane's office door was closed so I knocked. Maybe he was seeing someone. I was surprised when he called to come in.

"I need to talk…about Jade. Please?" I asked from the doorway. Surprisingly, asking just to talk about Jade actually made me feel a little better.

Lane nodded his head and gestured me inside. As I sat down on the couch and Lane took his seat in the swinging chair, I pulled out the pair of scissors. These things went everywhere with me.

"I see you still have that pair of black scissors," Lane pointed out.

"Why Jade?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did that have to take Jade? Why was there blood? Why haven't they found her?" I whispered. I had tons of questions but those were the three I couldn't figure out. Those were the main three I wanted answers to.

"Beck–"

"They blood and her DNA but they haven't found Jade? Why haven't they found Jade?" I sobbed. "The police think she might be dead but I can't. She's not dead!"

Lane placed the box of tissues in front of me and I was pretty sure I went through the entire box by the time I was done. I had never broken down like this in front of anyone but Jade made me emotions run haywire. She had since the day I met her.

"As a teacher, I shouldn't be suggesting this but as a counselor, Beck, take tomorrow to yourself. Don't come to school."

I couldn't believe what Lane had just told me.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" I asked.

"You haven't given yourself the proper time to process this news."

"But she can't be dead! Jade can't be dead!" I started sobbing again.

"Lane?" I heard Cat from the door. I turned around to see her hugging her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Purple, tightly.

"Can you come back in a little bit? I'm with Beck right now," Lane told her.

"She can come in. I don't mind," I said. Cat knew how much Jade meant to me.

Cat made her way inside and sat down beside me.

"I know about Jade," she whispered. She hugged Mr. Purple tighter.

"You do?"

Cat nodded her head. "Tori's Dad sat down with me and explained it to me. But it's not true! I know it's not!"

"What did Tori's Dad tell you?" I asked. How much did Cat really know?

"It doesn't matter! Jade's not dead!" she screamed, completely losing any composure that she had. "She's gonna come back! She has to come back! We already lost Robbie!"

"Cat," Lane started but I shook my head. I had learned how to deal with Cat over the last few weeks. I wrapped my arms around her and just held for a minute.

"Beck," she whispered, "she can't be dead. We need her."

"I know," I said softly.

"She's my best friend in the entire world," Cat said, pulling away and wiping tears from her eyes.

_Mine too._


	12. So Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: So here is the last chapter of Broken.

Reviews earn the reviewer a preview of _Rekindle_ which will be the first paragraph of the story (provided that I can send you that message).

* * *

**So Familiar**

* * *

Tomorrow was the four week reminder of the night we had been kidnapped and the night everything changed. Twenty-three days without Jade. Or was it twenty-four? I felt like such an idiot for counting but I couldn't help it. I couldn't let myself believe that Jade was dead. She couldn't be dead.

My phone had been going off all morning. After yesterday's session with Lane, I couldn't even drag myself out of bed to go to school even if I wanted to. I wasn't sure if I liked Lane's suggestion of taking a day to let myself deal with everything but he was right, I did need it.

It was well after two by the time I had rolled myself out of bed. I grabbed my phone off the floor, only to discover that I had twelve missed calls, ten of them from Cat.

I picked up a pair of jeans off my floor and put them on. It was Friday and I owed Cat a mocha. We were in that coffee shop every day I didn't have physical therapy and since that was the little bit of normalcy we had been able to come up with, I wanted to keep it, for both our sakes.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my car keys and drove up to Hollywood Arts. Cat was sitting alone at one of the tables in the Asphalt Café when I pulled up. When she saw me, she stood up and made her way over to my car.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she mumbled.

"It's okay. Yesterday was rough; the last few weeks have been really tough," I whispered. I wasn't mad at Cat all.

"Are we still getting coffee after school?" she asked. "I mean, you blew off all your classes so I didn't know and after yesterday and…please?"

"Always," I replied. "That's why I came. We get coffee every day I don't have physical therapy."

"Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," Cat said. "And today's Friday. So we can still get black coffee and a white mocha?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where's Jade?" the cashier asked after I placed my order. "I haven't seen with you with her in a while."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Just hearing Jade's name still hurt and last Saturday's news just made it worse. There wasn't a moment that didn't go by where I didn't think about Jade. There wasn't a moment that went by now where I didn't want her in my arms or her yelling at me for talking to a girl or…I wanted Jade.

When the cashier handed me my drinks, I made my way over to the fixings bar. There was another girl over there, wearing a long sleeved dark purple shirt and a pair of jeans. As I set down my drinks and reached over to grab a few packets of sugar for mine, the girl bumped into me and half of her coffee spilled out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," I said, reaching over to grab a few napkins to help clean up the mess.

She immediately turned away, adjusted her hair to cover her face even further than it was a moment ago, and placed her half spilt coffee on the fixings bar.

"Just go," she whispered, her voice sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Are you sure? I can buy you another coffee," I offered. She wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"No, it's…just…"

I wasn't sure if it really was but I had to try. "Jade?"

Her grip on her half spilt coffee tightened but she wouldn't look at me. She turned her head away further but didn't move.

"Please, go," she whispered with a shaken voice.

"Is he _bothering_ you?" a high pitched voice asked from behind me but I didn't look to see who it was. That voice though…why did I know that voice?

The girl in question shook her head. I saw her physically flinch as the woman came closer.

"We're fine and we'd like to be left alone," the woman said, her tone was almost authoritative in a way. I was almost positive I had heard it before. I was almost positive I had seen her before…here…in this shop…

As I walked away, I had a feeling that something was wrong but I didn't know what.

"Beck, what is it?" Cat asked.

"I think I saw Jade," I whispered when I sat down. _I think I spoke to her._

"Maybe you're on too many pain medications. Sometimes my brother thinks a goat is following him around the house. I read online that when someone was gone, it's really common to think you're seeing them all the time."

No, I was sure it was Jade. She had faint green streaks in her hair. There was no way it wasn't Jade. It had to be her. Either that or I was completely losing my mind now. With everything that I had dealt with over the last few weeks, I wouldn't have been surprised if I really was losing my mind.

"Cat, I really thought I could deal with being out right now but I can't. I'm going to have to bail on you. I'm sorry," I said, gathering my coffee and getting up.

"It's okay. Just…call me if you need anything, like I do?"

I placed a five dollar bill in front of her. "When you're hungry later, go by a scon."

"You call them scones though," she replied and smiled. I found myself returning it.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

When I got home, I found that I couldn't go inside my trailer. Too many memories of Jade. As I looked out to the Hollywood sign from outside of it, I knew right then and there that I still loved Jade and life wasn't the same without her. It was never going to be the same without here. Jade…she…

"Fuck!" I screamed as I hit the side of my trailer with my fist.

"You can't be dead, Jade, you can't! We still need you! Cat still needs you!" I shouted.

_I still need you._

_I'm still in love with you._

_I'm always going to love you._

"Please," I whispered. "Come back."


End file.
